


Obrazek Piąty

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, Kid!Lock, Magical Reralism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Kolejne śledztwo małego Sherlocka.





	Obrazek Piąty

Nadszedł wreszcie dzień powrotu do szkoły i nic nie można było na to poradzić.   
Dlatego Sherlock od rana miał powód, by być w kiepskim humorze, a pogoda wtórowała mu przenikającym do kości zimnym deszczem, który przed wieczorem miał się zmienić w marznącą mżawkę. Sherlock nie mógł się już czuć gorzej- przynajmniej psychicznie. Wlókł się noga za nogą, ale nie miał zdolności zakrzywiania czasu, więc choć specjalnie spóźnił się na autobus, w końcu musiał dotrzeć do swojej szkoły (i nawet nie udało mu się urwać nic z lekcji).   
Ale tym razem Opatrzność (w którą ostatnio przestawał wierzyć) albo los zgotowały mu niezwykłą niespodziankę: cała szkoła aż huczała od plotek, a jego klasa miała nawet odwołane kilka lekcji z powodu nagłej tragedii, która dotyczyła trzech z jej uczniów.   
Sherlock mógł być outsiderem, ale tego przegapić nie był w stanie- zaaferowane grupki uczniów szepczących po kątach, a nawet kilka nauczycielek zajętych podobną aktywnością to była jedna sprawa. Inną była lekcja fizyki, zamieniona na pogadankę psychologa na temat wagi rozmów o swoich uczuciach w czasie trudnych sytuacji, które nie muszą okazać się tak traumatyczne, jak się w tej chwili wydaje; ale które mogą zmienić się w coś, „co zaciąży na całych życiach młodych ludzi oraz rzuci cień na ich wspomnienia ze szkolnych lat”.   
Sherlock musiał się długo zastanawiać, co facet miał na myśli, kiedy wypowiadał takie zdania, bo tamten przez całą swoją pogadankę, jak ognia, unikał jakichkolwiek szczegółów i wyrażał się tak oględnie, że można było odnieść wrażenie, że opowiada o epidemii wszawicy albo czymś równie głupim.  
Jeśli chodzi o samą „tragedię” to dowiedział się o niej więcej z podsłuchanych na korytarzach rozmów. Oczywiście musiał się pogodzić z tym, że nie wszystkie szczegóły, które w ten sposób zebrał, były tak samo wiarygodne, toteż musiał sobie to wszystko jakoś poukładać, w miarę spójną całość.   
Oto co mu wyszło z tych puzzli: dwa dni temu Fred, Murphy i ich przyjaciel Billy (czyli uszaty rudzielec, który także czasem go bił) nie wrócili do domu ze szkoły, do której poszli po raz pierwszy odkąd zostali zawieszeni za pobicie Sherlocka. Ich rodzice nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, przekonani, że jak zwykle gdzieś się zapodziali, robiąc to, co zwykle po szkole robili. Kiedy jednak minęła dwudziesta i żaden z tej trójki nie pojawił się w sowim domu ich rodzice skontaktowali się ze sobą, wymienili informacjami i zaczęli się naprawdę niepokoić. Policja została zawiadomiona, szpitale oraz rodziny znajomych z klasy obdzwonienia… ale bez rezultatów.  
Następnego dnia rano sytuacja zaczęła wyglądać już naprawdę kiepsko. A potem znaleziono ciało Freda.   
Sherlock nie dowiedział się niestety, jak zginął (choć to go interesowało najbardziej, bo było kluczem do rozwiązania zagadki, kto mógł go zabić ) ale wszyscy (nawet nauczyciele, a zatem można było przyjąć, że to prawda) byli zgodni, że jego śmierć była okropna, brutalna i bolesna.   
Wyobraźnia podsuwała Sherlockowi różne obrazy, ale ponieważ nie wiedział, które z nich mogą być choć bliskie prawdy, postanowił się tego dowiedzieć za wszelką cenę.  
Murphy i Billy nadal mieli status zaginionych i nie wiadomo było, czy uciekli z domu, czy zostali porwani albo zabici, a ich ciała jeszcze się po prostu nie odnalazły. W każdym razie ich zniknięcie nie mogło być nie związane z morderstwem Freda.   
Niektórzy z uczniów, których Sherlock podsłuchał spekulowali, że to Murphy i Billy zabili (przypadkowo, lub nie) Freda i gdy zobaczyli, co się stało, tak się przestraszyli konsekwencji, że uciekli.  
Sherlock podobała się ta hipoteza- oznaczałaby, że miałby ich wszystkich z głowy na jakiś czas (oraz była w tym jakąś sprawiedliwość, że jego trzej prześladowcy sami się unieszkodliwili) ale mocno w nią powątpiewał.   
Nie dlatego, że miał ich za niezdolnych do zabicia kolegi, albo zbyt uczciwych, żeby uciekać przed karą.  
Chodziło o co innego- były tylko dwie możliwości: albo zabili go niechcący i wtedy powiedzieliby, co się stało, w przekonaniu, że im się to upiecze, albo zabili go celowo- a wtedy mieliby jakiś plan, albo przynajmniej starali się go wymyśleć. A ten ich plan nie obejmowałby ucieczki z domu. Wszyscy trzej uważali się za nietykalnych z powodu bogactwa i wpływów, jakie posiadały ich rodziny i niezachwianie wierzyli w coś co nazywali „brakiem odpowiedzialności karnej dla niepełnoletnich” i bardzo często o tym mówili- za każdym razem, gdy ktokolwiek im groził, że na nich naskarży. Sherlock nie wiedział, czy mają rację i czy naprawdę byli tak bezkarni, jak mówili, czy tylko im się tak wydawało, więc to sprawdził to u źródła (czyli zapytał Mycrofta) i okazało się, że rzeczywiście- póki nie skończą piętnastu lat, nie pójdą do więzienia nawet za zabicie kogoś. Tak czy inaczej, wszyscy trzej byli przekonani, że wszystko może im ujść płazem, więc gdyby zabili Freda nie baliby się wrócić do domów z przygotowana uprzednio bajeczką. Mogliby zwlekać jakiś czas, obmyślając wytłumaczenie tego, co zrobili, żeby się usprawiedliwić, ale potem i tak by wrócili, ponieważ, jak Sherlock wiedział, mimo wszystkich pozorów, jakie próbowali stworzyć (zwłaszcza u swoich ofiar) nie potrafiliby przeżyć bez dachu nad głową dłużej niż jedną, dwie noce. Dlatego Sherlock był jednym z tych, którzy byli przekonani, że Murphy i Billy także padli ofiara tego kogoś (lub czegoś) co zabiło Freda. Co nie oznaczało, że też są już martwi- mogli być gdzieś przetrzymywani wbrew swojej woli.   
I Sherlock był niesamowicie ciekawy, co się im przydarzyło i co chciało się z nimi w tej chwili, ale kiedy tylko próbował zdobyć informacje wprost, nikt nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, wszyscy nabierali wody w usta i dziwnie na niego patrzyli.   
Niektórzy z nich zaczynali nawet zadawać swoje pytania, jakby go podejrzewali o to, że miał coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem chłopców.  
Dlatego kiedy próbował dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek więcej, musiał uciekać się do podsłuchiwania.   
Osobiście uważał, że to bardzo niesprawiedliwe, ponieważ to jemu jedynemu (z tego, co zauważył, podsłuchując dorosłych, w tym także swoich rodziców) zależało na pozyskaniu informacji po to, by rozwiązać zagadkę tej zbrodni, a nie zaspokoić czczą ciekawość i zdobyć więcej materiału do plotek.  
Ale nikt nie uważał tego za odpowiednie zajęcie dla niego. Rodzice byli wręcz niezrozumiale wytrąceni z równowagi jego ciekawością.

\- Sherlock, to jest niewłaściwie!- stwierdziła jego matka, robiąc mu na śniadanie kiełbaskę z tostem.- To nie jest jakiś twój… eksperyment! To żywi chłopcy, którzy mają rodziny! I emocje.  
\- Fred nie żyje. Nie może już mieć emocji…- odparł rezolutnie w swoim mniemaniu Sherlock i niechętnie wbił zęby w kiełbaskę. Nigdy nie czuł zbyt dużego aspektu rano, ale dzisiaj chciał udobruchać matkę.- A Murphy i ten rudy prawdopodobnie też niedługo…  
\- Sherlock!- matka gwałtownie obróciła się na pięcie i uderzyła szpatułką od patelni w blat.- Nigel!- powitała z groźną miną wchodzącego właśnie do kuchni męża.- Sherlock znów coś wymyślił.  
Ojciec Sherlocka też nie należał do rannych ptaszków, ale przy tej okazji dobudził się prędzej, niż zwykle i zaczął tłumaczyć synowi, jak źle będzie wyglądała jego ciekawość w tej akurat sprawie.  
\- Ale dlaczego?- Sherlock nie rozumiał, o co oboje robią tyle hałasu. Do tego, że rodzice nie cha podzielić się z nim ciekawymi informacjami już się zdarzył przyzwyczaić, ale to, że ojciec sugerował jakoby to miało interesować innych… to było nowe. Oraz ciekawe, choć także lekko oburzające.  
\- Nie mów, że nie widzisz tu związku.- wtrąciła się matka.- Masz dziesięć lat…  
\- Prawie jedenaście…- mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Masz prawie jedenaście lat, ale jesteś bardzo inteligentny i nie trzeba ci tego szczegółowo tłumaczyć. Na pewno sam widzisz, jak to wygląda z boku. Ci chłopcy mocno cię zbili. I chociaż zostali za to ukarani…  
\- Nie chodzeniem do szkoły? Ale mi wielka kara!- mruknął znowu bo jego serce przepełniała całkowicie uzasadniona gorycz.- Za to, że mnie zbili dostali zwolnienie ze szkoły… to jest nagroda, a nie kara!  
\- No właśnie… A nie tylko my wiemy, jakie masz do tego nastawienie. Jeśli będziesz się interesował tą sprawą, ktoś może pomyśleć, że masz z tym coś wspólnego.  
\- Ja?- jego zdziwienie było autentyczne. Naprawdę nigdy by na to nie wpadł.- Przecież… Ja byłem cały czas w domu. Poza tym bym ich nie pokonał we trzech.  
\- Oczywiście. No i przede wszystkim nie zrobiłbyś tego, bo jesteś dobrym chłopcem.- powiedział ojciec, a mama uśmiechnęła się do niego.   
Sherlock nic nie powiedział. Nie było sensu kłamać.  
Jego ojciec zatem kontynuował:  
\- Ale to nie jest zwykła sprawa, taka oczywista. Podobno…- zerknął na swoją żonę.- Podobno było w to zamieszane jakieś zwierzę.  
\- Zwierzę?- wymsknęło mu się, choć starał się jak umiał nie przerywać rodzicom w nadziei, że któreś z nich wygada się z czymś jeszcze.  
Niestety, ojciec tylko westchnął:  
\- Nie powiem ci już nic więcej, bo sam nic nie wiem. A tych dwóch chłopców nadal jest zaginionych. To chyba dobrze w tej sytuacji. Pozostawia ich rodzicom cień nadziei.  
\- Jedz śniadanie, bo się spóźnisz.- wtrąciła się matka. Sherlock prawie na nią warknął. Co za idiotyczne polecenie! W takiej chwili myśleć o jedzeniu! Jego umysł był całkowicie skupiony na słowach ojca i próbach wymyślenia jak zadawać kolejne pytania, by ojciec na nie odpowiedział. Ale to matka (na pewno bezwiednie) dostarczyła mu wtedy najciekawszej informacji.  
\- Żadnego wałęsania się w pobliżu Farm Lane. Po szkole wracasz natychmiast do domu. Jak cię policja tam zauważy, to…   
Sherlock zareagował natychmiast:  
\- A co tam jest?- zapytał niewinnie i nawet zaczął jeść grzankę, by wprawić ją w lepszy nastrój. Ale ojciec natychmiast wszystko zepsuł, mówiąc:  
\- Nie przejmuj się, na pewno go stamtąd zaraz przepędzą. Tak jak przepędzają wszystkich innych…- i Sherlock wiedział już, że musi pójść na Farm Lane choćby miał uciec z lekcji.- Postawili tam dwóch policjantów i nadal odpędzają gapiów. Wyobrażasz sobie, że minęło już trzy dni od tego zabójstwa, a tam nadal przychodzą ludzie? Czego oni tam szukają, śladów krwi tego dzieciaka? Tak, jakby miało im to, nie wiem… Jakby się tam nie wiadomo, co działo. Przecież tam nic już nie ma. To zwykła ulica i domy…  
Sherlock czytał w życiu zbyt dużo detektywistycznych historii, żeby nie domyślić się z tej wypowiedzi, że Fred zginał na Farm Lane albo nie wiedzieć, jakie znaczenie dla śledztwa ma obejrzenie miejsca, gdzie doszło do zbrodni.  
Milczał z rozmysłem i słuchał intensywnie, ale niestety, rodzice nic mu już nie wyjawili tego poranka, nawet nieświadomie.  
Skoro już wiedział, gdzie może poszukać informacji musiał tam pójść, a jeśli matka kazała mu wrócić od razu po szkole, to właściwie pozbawiła go wyboru w tej kwestii: musiał uciec z ostatnich dwóch lekcji.  
Co nie było takie proste, ale kiedy jest się naprawdę bardzo zmotywowanym, to nawet przejście przez okno ubikacji okaże się możliwe. Sherlock nie przyjmował do wiadomości porażki, ani zatrzymania przez policjantów (o których wspominał ojciec), którzy mieliby pilnować Farm Lane, dlatego zdjął szkolny krawat i marynarkę, które go najbardziej zdradzały, a potem ukrył swój szkolny plecak w szafce w jednej z sal. Liczył na to, że nikt ich nie zabierze, albo będzie to ktoś dorosły, dzięki czemu uda mu się te rzeczy odzyskać następnego dnia. Gdyby mu się to nie udało… No cóż. I tak czekała go kara za ucieczkę z lekcji. Kara za zgubienie plecaka i mundurka powiększy ją tylko nieznacznie.  
Tak sobie to w każdym razie tłumaczył.

***

Rzeczywiście Farm Lane nadal pilnowała policja- jedna śniada policjantka stała pod numerem szesnaście (brzydki, ale duży dom, że sporym jak na tutejsze warunki ogrodem) i nie pozwalała zbyt blisko podchodzić.   
Sherlock się tym specjalnie nie przejął, ponieważ udało mu się podkraść do grupki starszych kobiet stojących po drugiej stronie ulicy i dość głośno rozprawiających na temat najbardziej emocjonującego wydarzenia o jakim słyszały od bardzo dawna, czyli morderstwa.  
Sherlock stanął sobie obok nich (ale nie nazbyt blisko) i udawał, że na kogoś czeka i bezmyślnie gapi się na policjantkę. Słuch miał dobry (w przeciwieństwie do tych starszych pań, które w związku z tym musiały mówić do siebie dosyć głośno) i udało mu się podsłuchać ciekawe rzeczy.   
Po pierwsze: potwierdziły domysły Sherlocka. Policja pilnowała miejsca, gdzie znaleziono zwłoki Freda, które siedziały oparte o siatkę ogrodzenia posesji pod numerem szesnastym i były mocno pogryzione przez jakieś nieduże zwierzę- prawdopodobnie psa lub lisa.  
Spekulowano, że Fred zginął wieczorem poprzedniego dnia, a w nocy dorwały się do niego jakieś zdziczałe zwierzęta, które tu widywano. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, nadal nie ustalono przyczyny śmierci- a tym samym nadal nie było wiadomo, czy umarł w wypadku, czy też ktoś go zabił. Jedyni świadkowie tego zdarzenia (prawdopodobnie) czyli Murphy i Billy zniknęli- jakoby celowo ktoś ich usunął, żeby nie mogli nikomu opowiedzieć, co się wtedy stało. W dodatku zniknęli właściwie bez śladu, jakby się zapadli pod ziemię.  
Sherlock dużo się dowiedział, ale od razu pojawiło się masę nowych pytań, a on nie sądził, by mógł je zadać tym obcym kobietom, wiec trochę się pokręcił w okolicy, ale nie podchodził blisko do policjantki bo bał się, że zwróci na niego uwagę a wiedział, że i tak kara za ucieczkę z lekcji nie będzie mała i wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, jak bardzo by się ona powiększyła, gdyby do domu przyprowadziła go policja. 

***

Niewiele mu się udało dowiedzieć przez następne kilka dni, bo uziemienie w domu bardzo przeszkadzało w szukaniu informacji. Zostawały mu tylko gazety i telewizja, które okazały się kompletnie nierzetelne.   
W charakterze ostatniej deski ratunku pozostawał mu tylko Mycroft i choć to nie napawało Sherlocka radością, napisał do brata bardzo poważny list, w którym przedstawił wszystkie wydarzenia, znane sobie fakty i przypuszczenia- własne i cudze, przynajmniej te, które uznał za prawdopodobne. Na końcu prosił brata, by mu pomógł rozwiązać te zagadkę. Oczywiście o Johnie nie napisał ani słowa, ponieważ nie chciał go stracić.  
Ponieważ John ewidentnie był wyjątkowym stworzeniem- nie tylko dlatego, że okazał się być szopem (Sherlockowi któregoś dnia udało się go zobaczyć w całej okazałości, co prawda tylko z daleka i na krótko, ale za to w mocnym świetle lampy, co wystarczyło, by mógł się pozbyć wszelkich wątpliwości, co do gatunku pupila). Niezwykłość Johna była dużo bardziej… niezwykła.  
Sherlock był prawie pewien, że jego John jakoś rozumie, co się do niego mówi, a co więcej, potrafi odpowiadać! I zaczął tak myśleć nie bez powodu i przeprowadzenia długotrwałych eksperymentów.   
Kilka dni temu po raz kolejny opowiadał Johnowi o morderstwie Freda, żeby wycisnąć coś jeszcze z informacji, które posiadał i zaczął zadawać na głos pytania, ponieważ pomagały mu skupić myśli.   
Nie spodziewał się żadnej odpowiedzi, bo przecież nikogo z nim nie było w pokoju (oprócz Johna, ale jego nie liczył). Zwierzęta przecież nie mówią. Nigdy. Wbrew temu, co widział w filmach i co mu próbowały wmówić historyjki dla dzieci- zwierzęta NIE mówiły. A przynajmniej nie po ludzku. Trochę rozumiały, zwłaszcza psy, ale żadne nie mówiło. Sherlock był tego pewny, bo rozmawiał o tym z rodzicami i Mycroftem, a poza tym- gdyby jakiekolwiek zwierzę kiedykolwiek miało mówić, to byłby to Redbeard, a on nie powiedział nigdy ani słowa.   
Papugi się nie liczyły. One tylko powtarzały słowa i choć wglądało to bardzo widowiskowo (Sherlock kiedyś bardzo chciał mieć papugę) to nic nie znaczyło. Było tak naprawdę wyćwiczoną w pocie czoła sztuczką, tak samo jak psie siadanie i warowanie na komendę. To było jedno z większych rozczarowań w jego życiu, kiedy zrozumiał, że zwierzęta nie mówią po ludzku.  
Za każdym razem, gdy dowiedział się czegoś, co na nowo rozpalało jego nadzieje, szedł zapytać o to Mycrofta albo rodziców, ale w końcu musiał skapitulować, ponieważ wszyscy, z których zdaniem się liczył, byli niewzruszeni- zwierzęta nie potrafiły rozmawiać. Owszem- mogły się komunikować między sobą za pomocą wydawanych dzięków i postawy ciała, czasem nawet z przedstawicielami innych gatunków, ale to nie były słowa. I co smutniejsze- przynajmniej dla niego- nie chodziło wcale o fizjologiczne braki w obszarze gardła i pyska, ale przede wszystkim o to, że nie miały mózgów, które by funkcjonowały tak, jak ludzki. I nawet umiejące liczyć konie (co było wyuczoną przez opiekuna sztuczką) ani małpy rozmawiające z opiekunami w języku migowym nie znaczyły podobno nic. To znaczy te migające małpy były już na tyle blisko, żeby można to było nazwać rozmową, ale gdy Mycroft wytłumaczył mu to bardziej szczegółowo, to okazało się, że niewiele się można od takiej małpy dowiedzieć. Cóż z tego, że potrafiła powiedzieć „Lubię ciastko. Daj mi ciastko.”, jeśli to była dla niej ostateczna granica w komunikacji. Odpowiednio zmotywowane umiały nauczyć się nazw kolorów i rozwiazywania prostych łamigłówek, albo prosić o coś opiekuna, ale nie potrafiły opowiedzieć o tym, jak to jest być małpą albo namalować ładnego obrazka.  
Podobno te najmądrzejsze zatrzymywały się na poziomie pięcioletnich dzieci. Nie interesowała ich fizyka ani chemia, która wykraczała poza najprostsze zależności gwarantujące wydobycie przysmaku z jakiegoś pudełka, które przygotowali wcześniej ich opiekunowie. Mogły oglądać telewizje, ale nie rozumiały z niej więcej, niż dzieci.  
Kiedy Sherlock o tym usłyszał, poczuł się oszukany przez bajki. Nie o to mu chodziło, kiedy chciał mieć mówiące zwierzę.  
Dlatego zupełnie nie spodziewał się tego od swojego nowego pupila.   
Prawdę mówiąc sam jeszcze zbyt dobrze nie wiedział, czego się ma spodziewać- na pewno chciał go nauczyć sztuczek których nauczył Redbearda, ale John nie był psem, a Sherlock niewiele wiedział o szopach i nie miał pojęcia, czego go można nauczyć. Dlatego postanowił spróbować wszystkiego, na wszelki wypadek. Być może jego John okaże się wyjątkowo pojętny, jak na szopa?  
Na razie nie bardzo wiedział jak się do tego zabrać, skoro nie umiał go nawet wywabić z jego kryjówki spod łózka, kiedy chciał się z nim bliżej poznać. Dlatego poprzestawał na karmieniu go i mówieniu do niego.   
Tamtego dnia po raz kolejny opowiadał Johnowi o tym, czego się dowiedział o zabiciu Freda i zaginięciu reszty chłopców.  
\- Nie wiem, czy Fred komuś się nie naraził. To mogło tak być, u Agaty Christie ciągle z tego powodu zabijali. Na przykład ktoś komuś coś ukradł i trzeba go było zabić, żeby odzyskać to, co ukradł. Albo… Fred mógł komuś coś zabrać. Skąd można się dowiedzieć, czy Fred komuś podpadł?- zastanowił się głęboko. John właśnie kończył zjadać swój dzisiejszy posiłek, który jak zwykle składał się z większości kolacji Sherlocka (który uważał ze to genialne rozwiązanie- on nie musiał tyle jeść, a jego mama była zadowolona, że je więcej) i poświęcał całą uwagę temu, co do niego mówiono (a przynajmniej chłopiec tak uważał).   
\- Czy ja mogę to jakiś sprawdzić?  
Mógłbym zapytać jakiegoś kumpla Freda… i wtedy zrozumiał, że jedyni prawdziwi kumple Freda byli z nim, gdy go zabijano.   
-Aha! Czyli to kolejny powód, że zginęli żeby nikt nie mógł ich przepytać! John! Rozumiesz? Porwano ich, żeby nikt się nie dowiedział, że Fred miał wrogów. Prawdziwych wrogów! Czy to jest w ogóle możliwe, że miał prawdziwych wrogów? Takich, którzy mogli go zabić? Skąd miałby ich mieć?  
Tutaj Sherlock musiał spróbować zrobić coś, czego nauczył go niedawno brat- zakwestionować swoje własne przekonania na jakiś temat, po to, by potem móc ocenić, która możliwość wydaje mu się bardziej prawdopodobna. To się nazywało „analityczne myślenie” i według Mycrofta bardzo pomagało w dojściu do prawdy. Ciągle powtarzał, że kiedy się chce bardzo znaleźć jakąś odpowiedź, często popełnia się bardzo duży błąd naginając fakty do swoich przekonań, a nie odwrotnie. Dlatego trzeba zrobić wszystko by temu przeciwdziałać. I wtedy przydaje się każda sztuczka, czy umiejętność. Sherlock przemyślał, to później i przyznał bratu rację. Zbyt wiele razy kiedy szukał rozwiązania jakiegoś problemu, uznawał zbyt szybko, że ma rację, a kiedy potem okazywał się, że się mylił, wstyd nie dawał mu o sobie zapomnieć przez wiele kolejnych dni. Zrobiłby wiele, żeby już nigdy się nie pomylić i nie musieć znosić tego okropnego uczucia. Dlatego od tamtej pory starał się najpierw sam zakwestionować swoje przekonana, zanim potem zrobi to za niego realność, ośmieszając go przy tym, przynajmniej przed nim samym.  
Nie było to jednak takie łatwe, jakie się mogło wydawać, gdy Mycroft przedstawiał mu to jako teorię. Kiedy doszedł już do jakiegoś wniosku, stawał się dziwnie przywiązany do tego swojego przekonania, choćby miał je dopiero od niedługiego czasu. Tak, że podważenie go stawało się nagle dosyć trudne i Sherlock musiał się wiec zwykle mocno postarać, żeby znaleźć cokolwiek.  
Mówienie do Johna na głos bardzo w tym pomagało i to wystarczało na razie jako jego wkład w rozmowę.  
\- Czy to prawda, że Fred zginał dlatego, że ktoś miał do niego żal? Co może temu zaprzeczyć?  
Na początek : gdyby Fred miał jakiegoś poważnego wroga, to powiedziałby chyba o tym rodzicom, bo jest tchórzem i chciałby żeby oni się tym zajęli… a wtedy jego rodzice by go uziemili i coś zrobili. Albo przynajmniej opowiedzieli policji, że ktoś go chciał zbić.   
Ale co o innego mogłoby chodzi?  
Sherlock nie obraziłby się na jakąś podpowiedź od kogokolwiek.  
\- A może to nie był ktoś, kto był wrogiem Freda, tylko ktoś, komu Fred coś zabrał, albo… ktoś, kogo Fred zbił? Czy to jest możliwe, że Freda zabił ktoś, kto miał do niego żal o coś do niego? Szkoda, że ty nie umiesz mi odpowiedzieć na moje pytania… na przykład zapytałbym cię wtedy: wiesz, kto zabił Freda? A ty…  
Pomyślał, że zaczyna mu się to wszystko jakoś ześlizgiwać z tematu i wtedy usłyszał dwa głośne fuknięcia spod łóżka. I uświadomił sobie, że nie były to pierwsze takie dźwięki, które dziś usłyszał.  
Wybiło go to z wątku. John był dla niego na tyle ważny, że każda nowa informacja na jego temat stawała się interesująca. Fukanie mogło być przypadkiem, a mogło być kichnięciem, które mówiło, że John jest na coś chory. A John nie mógł być chory, ponieważ Sherlock nie wiedziałby jak mu wtedy pomóc, bez opowiedzenia o nim komukolwiek. Dlatego zanim pomyślał, zapytał, przerażony:  
\- John? Jesteś chory?  
I nachylił się nad podłogą, nasłuchując (oczywiście nie w nadziei na odpowiedź, ale po to, żeby się zorientować, czy John będzie dalej wydawał podejrzane odgłosy). I usłyszał tylko jakiś szelest, albo tupnięcie, jakby tamten chował się przed nim głębiej pod łóżko.   
\- OK, czyli przestałeś kichać, przynajmniej tyle. Może to tylko kurz?.. Ciotka Adela jest uczulona na kurz i często kicha, jak do nas przychodzi… wiec może ty też?  
Sherlock już się prawie uspokoił i zapytał sam siebie:  
\- A może chciałbyś więcej pieczeni z wczoraj?  
I znowu dwa fuknięcia.  
\- Co się dzieje?- nachylił się nad krawędzią łóżka i zajrzał pod nie znowu. Zobaczył błyszczące na żółto oczy i szpiczasty cień, prawdopodobnie pysk szopa, a że Sherlock wiedział już, jak wyglądał jego przyjaciel, mógł sobie uzupełnić brakujące elementy:  
-j To jesteś jednak chory?- zapytał w ciemność i usłyszał znowu to łupnięcie i zobaczył jakiś szybki ruch.  
\- Co ty tam w ogóle robisz dzisiaj? Chcesz coś jeszcze zjeść?  
John fuknął dwa razy i teraz, będą bliżej źródła dźwięku Sherlock był skłonny raczej nazwać ten dziwek fuknięciem, niż kichaniem.   
\- Zaraz ci przyniosę te pieczeń…  
Ale kiedy to mówił jedna myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Była głupia, wiedział to, a jednak nie chciała odejść. Mógł ją bardzo łatwo potwierdzić, albo jej zaprzeczyć… ale jakoś nagle się przestraszył. Nie wiadomo czego właściwie.  
\- John?..-powiedział cicho:- Czy ty…- zawahał się .- Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?  
Kiedy John fuknął dwa razy, Sherlock był tak zszokowany, że puścił się ramy i prawie spadł na podłogę.  
\- John..- klęczał teraz i próbował wsadzić głowę pod łóżko, żeby lepiej widzieć, co się tam dzieje.  
\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz…  
Ale nic nie usłyszał- John siedział bez ruchu i nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz?- Sherlock zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. To było głupie, że w ogóle brał to pod uwagę. Dobrze, że Mycroft tego nie widział. Wyśmiałby go i to solidnie. Nie mówiąc o tym, że natychmiast chciałby się pozbyć Johna, znów coś by wygadywał o paskudnych, chorych na wściekliznę szkodnikach, które trzeba eksterminować dla ogólnego dobra.  
\- Zrób coś… cokolwiek!- Sherlock czuł, jak zaciska mu się gardło, a łzy cisną do oczu. Oczywiście, że to co wymyślił było głupie i nieprawdopodobne, bo zwierzęta nie mówią, NIGDY… ale równocześnie to mogłoby takie niesamowite, gdyby John potrafił! Sherlock nie potrafił się pożegnać z tą możliwością tak szybko. Nie chciał się rozpłakać, mimo, że nikt by go tu nie zobaczył, ale czasami samo pragnienie nie wystarczało…  
\- Możesz znowu to zrobić? Proszę… tak kichnąć, jak przedtem?- zapytał znowu, czując powoli nadchodzącą desperacje. I wtedy usłyszał to znowu!  
\- John! Zrobiłeś to! Ty ze mną rozmawiasz!  
Prawie wpełzł pod łóżko z ekscytacji, a powstrzymał się tylko dlatego że od dawna już przywykł powstrzymywać się przed gwałtownymi ruchami, żeby John nie spłoszyć.  
\- John! Ty mnie rozumiesz! To… to niesamowite! To… powiedz coś jeszcze.  
Ale szop nie wydawał żadnego odgłosu i Sherlock nagle zrozumiał- jeśli chciał usłyszeć jakąś reakcję, to musiał najpierw zadać pytanie!  
John odpowiadał na pytania! Tylko dlaczego żadne akurat nie chciało przyjść mu do głowy? O pieczeni już było… o co mógłby go jeszcze zapytać?  
\- John… ile masz lat?  
Niestety, spod łóżka nie dobiegł go żadne dźwięk. Sherlock nie miał zamiaru się już jednak poddać. To nie było złudzenie- John mu przedtem odpowiadał.   
Musiał wymyślić jakieś inne pytanie, choćby głupie, byle było proste żeby John wiedział, jak na nie odpowiedzieć :  
\- Czy mieszkasz pod łóżkiem?  
Dwa fuknięcia.  
\- Tak! Tak!-wrzasnął odruchowo i dopiero po chwili się opanował. Ale John nie przestraszył się zbytnio jego krzyku. Dalej świecił oczami pod ścianą.  
Sherlock zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrzebuje dużo więcej pytań.  
\- Co bardziej lubisz jeść: szynkę czy jajko?  
Cisza. I znów niepewność- czy znaczyło to, że John nie zrozumiał pytania, czy nie miał zdania na temat tego jedzenia?  
Sherlock musiał zadać jeszcze wiele pytań i przeżyć wiele rozczarowań, żeby zrozumieć zasadę rządzącą tą komunikacją.  
\- Nie umiesz mówić! Umiesz odpowiedzieć tylko „tak” albo „nie”, ale nie słowami! Prawda?  
Dwa fuknięcia.  
\- Tak!- wrzasnął znowu i dosłownie podskoczył z przejęcia.  
\- Mogę zadawać tylko takie pytania, na które można powiedzieć tak albo nie. Czyli…  
Zastanowił się.  
\- Lubisz siedzieć pod łóżkiem ?  
Dwa fuknięcia.  
\- Lubisz wychodzić na zewnątrz?  
Cisza, czyli (prawdopodobnie) „nie”..   
Sherlock usiadł ciężko na dywaniku przed łóżkiem.  
\- Lubisz sałatę?  
Sherlock wiedział, że John jej nie znosi- konsekwentnie pomijał ją do tej pory, gdy tylko pojawiła się na talerzu. Usłyszał tupnięcie i miał potwierdzenie tego, jak John zaprzeczał.   
\- To… wspaniale! Super!   
Sherlock był tak poruszony, że nie mógł się uspokoić przez bardzo długi czas tego wieczora.   
Zadał Johnowi mnóstwo pytań- począwszy od bardzo prostych, a skończywszy na najbardziej skomplikowanych, jakie przyszły do głowy (Czy następne wybory wygrają konserwatyści?) ale im bardziej stawały się odległe od jego własnego doświadczenia, tym częściej John nie odpowiadał.  
W końcu Sherlock sam się zorientował, że rozmowa tylko ze zwierzęciem i nie może od niego wymagać znajomości ludzkiego społeczeństwa, a zwłaszcza polityki. Dlatego tym bardziej ciekawe było kiedy sobie przypominał, że John ODPOWIADAŁ, kiedy go pytał (jeszcze nie mając tego świadomości) o Freda i jego kumpli.   
Niestety, nie pamiętał, o co go pyta i dlatego teraz musiał odtworzyć całe swoje rozumowanie z tamtego momentu. To nie było łatwe- przypomniało cofanie się po własnych śladach, a tego nigdy nie lubił –jeśli mógł, wolał wracać skądś inną trasą, niż tam dotarł.  
\- Mówiłem o Fredzie, że może ktoś go zabił, bo miał do niego żal. Bo mu coś ukradł, albo…- tu przypomniał sobie, że tak, czy inaczej, jest skazany na zadanie konkretnych pytań.   
\- Czy Fred umarł, bo ktoś go nie lubił?  
Potwierdzenie.  
\- Czy to był ktoś...- zawahał się, nie wiedząc jakie zdawać pytania, żeby jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się co się stało z Fredem. Ale był na tyle, inteligentny, że by się zorientować ze coś tu nie pasuje:  
\- Hej, a skąd ty wiesz, co się stało z Fredem?  
Niestety, odpowiedziała mu denerwująca cisza.  
\- John! Jesteś głupi!- wybuchnął dziecięcą frustracją. A potem się odrobinę zawstydził. To nie wina Johna, że był tylko szopem i nie MÓGŁ mówić jak człowiek. Poza tym, nie narzeka się na cud, który zdarza się pewnie raz na sto lat.  
\- Przepraszam.- wyszeptał, choć było mu trudno, ale nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby John się obraził i zniknął (co mogło przecież nastąpić dosłownie w każdej chwili).  
\- Czy wiesz co się stało z Fredem?  
Potwierdzenie.  
Sherlock westchnął niecierpliwie. Skąd miał wiedzieć, o co pytać?  
Gdyby wiedział, sam by się reszty domyślił.  
Nie miał chyba wyjścia tylko uwierzyć Johnowi, że wie, o czym mówi. Na razie przynajmniej, potem się nad tym zastanowi. Na razie miał przed osoba rundę gry w dwadzieścia pytań.  
\- Czy ten, co zabił Freda jest z jego rodziny?  
Zaprzeczenie.  
\- Czy…- ciężko było sformułować pytanie zaczynające się od słowa „czy…” kiedy wiedziało się tak mało. Sherlock zorientował się właśnie, że pytania na które można odpowiedzieć tak albo nie nadawały się najlepiej do sprawdzania swoich hipotez.  
W tym momencie wiedział tak mało, że musiał się zdać na intuicję i liczyć, że uda mu się wymyślić jakieś jedno dobre pytanie, bo weryfikowanie wszystkich podejrzanych, o których zresztą nic nie wiedział, musiałby potrwać mnóstwo czasu (a Sherlock miał wiele zalet, ale cierpliwość nią nie była).  
\- Czy… ja znam tego, kto zabił Freda?  
To było pytanie z kategorii „rozpaczliwa próba”, bo szanse na to, że mógłby znać kogokolwiek, kto mógłby być mordercą były prawdopodobnie zerowe, ale tylko tomu przyszło na myśl w tej chwili.  
Tymczasem John znowu go zaskoczył bo odpowiedział wyraźnie i głośno „tak”.  
\- Ale super! – tylko tak umiał skomentować ta wstrząsającą informację. Znał jakiegoś mordercę! To było niesamowite, wspaniałe i obiecujące na przyszłość. Oczywiście oswojony mówiący zwierzak pod łóżkiem był bardziej niesamowity, ale w tym wieku Sherlockowi łatwo było jeszcze przechodzić do porządku dziennego nad cudami i mógł to robić kilka razy dziennie bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu psychicznym.  
Poświęcił po prostu chwilę na napawanie się swoim szczęściem, a potem wrócił do gry w dwadzieścia pytań:  
\- Czy ten kto zabił Freda chodzi do naszej szkoły?  
Tak.  
\- Aha! O kurcze!- myśl, że to jakiś chłopak, którego codziennie widywał była… sam nie mógł się zdecydować, czy bardziej przerażająca czy ekscytująca. A może to było jedno i to samo uczucie?  
Na pewno serce zabiło mu szybciej, a w gardle zaschło z emocji.  
\- To ja muszę pomyśleć, kto by to mógł zrobić…  
Oczywistym było, że dziewczyny odpadają od razu. Jakoś tak mu to nie pasowało i nawet tego nie rozważył (choć później, gdy się zastanawiał nad tym wszystkim, zrozumiał, że można zabijać na różne sposoby i zrobił bardzo źle, nie uwzględniając takiej możliwości).   
Sęk w tym, że z tego, co wiedział większość uczniów w jego szkole stanowili chłopcy… Postanowił się zastanowić, których na pewno mógł odrzucić- mniejszych? Słabszych? Po prostu, młodszych od Freda? Chyba mógł tak założyć.  
Zaczął wymieniać znane sobie nazwiska uczniów, o których wiedział, że kogoś pobili albo ich w ogóle kojarzył, ale John za każdym razem zaprzeczał i Sherlock w końcu się znudził (oraz skończyła mu się lista znanych chłopców i uświadomił sobie, że bez pełnego wykazu nazwisk niewiele już wskóra).  
\- Nie jesteś pomocny…- rozczarowany skarcił Johna.- Myślałem, że więcej się od ciebie dowiem…  
Wstał i wyszedł do łazienki, choć wcale nie musiał, jakby instynktownie chciał w ten sposób Johna ukarać albo dać sobie czas na zastanowienie się, co mógłby zrobić w tej sytuacji, w której czuł się zapędzony w ślepą uliczkę.  
Niestety, przejście się do łazienki niewiele zmieniło w jego głowie i emocjach, więc zakradł się do kuchni i zajrzał do lodówki, czy mógłby coś jeszcze bezkarnie z niej podwędzić. Dla Johna oczywiście. Odrobina motywacji w postaci obietnicy na nagrodę za wykonanie dobrej roboty nigdy nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła.   
Niestety- John kawałek mięsa chętnie zjadł, ale nic od siebie nie dodał i Sherlock musiał z przykrością stwierdzić, że to całkiem zrozumiałe i ze sam wiedział, jakie są reguły gry- to on musi wymyśleć najpierw podejrzanego, a John mu to potwierdzi albo nie. I że powinien być bardzo wdzięczny, że ma w gole taką możliwość.   
Mimo to poszedł spać nieszczęśliwy i lekko przybity.   
Czysta niesprawiedliwość! Być tak blisko rozwiązania i nie móc niczego zrobić… to było takie frustrujące, takie strasznie nie do zniesienia!

***

Ponieważ kara za ucieczkę z lekcji oznaczała wykonywanie zwiększonej ilości obowiązków domowych, Sherlock miał dużo czasu na zastanawianie się, co ma zrobić w obecnej sytuacji i jak może dobrze spożytkować swoje tajemnicze źródło wiedzy spod łóżka.  
Niestety, nie wymyślił niczego nowego. Nadal najlepszym wyjściem wydawało mu się sprawdzenie, kto uczy się w starczych klasach, ale kiedy poszedł do szkoły, przekonał się, że to jest poza jego zasięgiem. Kiedy podchodził do starszych od siebie chłopaków i pytał ich kto chodzi z nimi do klasy, spotykał się z taką podejrzliwością i wrogością z ich strony, że musiał się dość szybko poddać.   
A dorośli, którzy mogli mu coś powiedzieć, po prostu go zlekceważyli, co boleśnie zraniło jego dumę. Nawet nie próbował ich przekonywać bo doskonale wiedział, co by mu powiedzieli, gdyby im zdradził, po co mu lista uczniów jego szkoły.  
Obrażony i mocno urażony zaniedbał nawet karmienia Johna, nie zastanawiając się nawet jak to może wpłynąć na ich relację.


End file.
